


Wait Up

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Chaeyoung can't sleep. But she's totally not waiting up for Jennie, no way.





	Wait Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I wanted to try something new, so I wrote my first fic with girls, and my first BlackPink fic! I hope it's okay. This will also be posted on my Tumblr account @aflaxtonjaegerbomb.

It was 3 am. Chaeyoung’s room was silent, save for the rhythmic tapping of her nail on her phone screen as she swiped through pictures on Instagram. She had been the first to come back from practice, heaving her aching limbs into a warm shower before flopping elegantly onto her bed. Unable to sleep, Chaeyoung had turned to her phone in order to cure her boredom.

The sound of the door to BlackPink’s apartment slowly swinging open caught Chaeyoung’s attention; she was waiting on one particular member. She tried to settle down and act indifferent as footsteps approached her door, she couldn’t allow Jennie the satisfaction of knowing she was waiting up for her.

“You’re still awake?” came the gentle voice.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung willed her eyes to stay glued to the screen. In the silence that followed, she was betrayed as her eyes moved to Jennie’s figure standing in the doorway, head illuminated from the light in the hall as if she was wearing a halo. And who was Chaeyoung to deny herself of this view, this celestial being, standing in her doorway and glowing from the sweat that still ran down from her crop top to glide over her exposed stomach?

Jennie giggled and her cheeks flushed a little as Chaeyoung kept her eyes on her.

“You waited up for me?”

“No, I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Mhm… sure. And who’s Instagram are you scrolling through?” Jennie spoke like she knew something. It made Chaeyoung uneasy.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Apparently, her bandmate had psychic powers or something - there’s no way she could tell that Chaeyoung had been spending at least an hour scrolling through her Instagram. Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Lisa’s. Why?”

The smirk that had faintly built on Jennie’s face dropped ever so slightly at the white lie, but she shook it off. “Well, I’m going to shower.” And she turned on her heel to leave.

Chaeyoung let out a small sigh of relief after the door closed, and chucked her phone down next to her on the bed. No more Instagram stalking tonight, she needed to sleep.

******  
Jennie returned to Chaeyoung’s room after a refreshing shower and immediately her heart melted. Her girlfriend was snuggled up, looking for all the world like an innocent kitten, in a too-big-for-her-body hoodie and little shorts. Approaching with the utmost caution (so as not to wake her), Jennie pulled the covers out from under Chaeyoung and slipped in beside her. Once settled, she threw the covers over both of them, and instantly Chaeyoung moved to wrap her arms around Jennie. Another chuckle escaped Jennie as she returned the action, snaking her arms around Chaeyoung’s small waist and shoulders.

“I love you,” Jennie whispered, pecking her on the forehead. Chaeyoung mumbled something back, she probably didn’t even know what she was saying, but Jennie still felt so warm inside. The girls fell asleep to the sound of one another’s hearts beating with the love they held.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, corrections or otherwise is welcome just like usual. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
